Strawberry Wine
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: He was workin through college on my grandpa’s farm. I was thirstin’ for knowledge, And he had a car. I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child. One restless summer we found love growing wild. LillyxOliver pairing.
1. Best Summer Ever

**A/N-Hey errrbody! Callie, here(: Anyway, my other story called, "Everywhere To Me" is almost finished. So, I thought I'd start writing another one. It took me about three weeks to figure out a good plot. Then, I listened to this country song I'd listened to since I was, what, four? But for the first time, I actually got it's meaning. And it inspired me to write this. The song is called, "Strawberry Wine", and it's by Deana Carter. If you get the chance, I really think you should listen to it. It's a great song, and it's really the only way to figure out the meaning of this story, or at least what's gonna happen in it. So, really! You should listen to it. Alright, like I say before the beginning of all my stories, ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Lilly, Oliver, or Miley. I don't own the song, Strawberry Wine, so I don't really own this plot, either. I own Lilly's mom, brother, Jessica, and grandparents. That's basically it. PLEASE don't come to my house and interrogate me:) Thank you, United States Police service people!**

* * *

_Chapter One  
"Best Summer Ever"_

"Mom? Why do I have to do this?" I asked, tossing my jeans in my bag.

"Because, Lillian. Your grandparents need help on their farm. They're getting old, and can't handle some of the things by themselves. That's where you come in." My mother smiled, handing me a hairbrush.

"Well, why can't Tyler or Darcey go? Why me?" I asked. Tyler's my nineteen year old brother, and Darcey's my sixteen year old cousin.

"Tyler's going off to college in a week, and Darcey's getting married!" Mom stated.

"That's the point! Who gets married at sixteen?!"

"Lil, she's pregnant." A voice came from the door. Both me and my mom shot a look at it. My brother was leaning against the doorframe, his ankles crossed, and his arms folded over his chest.

"What do you want, Ty?" I rolled my eyes, turning back to my bag. He walked into my room. "Nothing, nothing. Just to watch my favorite wittle sister weave." He said, pinching my cheeks, leaving me keeping a straight face.

"'Ey, mom! Jessica'll be here in ten." He said, shooting himself out the door to avoid my death glare.

"Alright, honey. Warm up the stove. You know how that woman eats." Mom said, hairspraying my golden blonde hair, then putting the can on my shelf, and following Tyler out. Jessica is my brother's high school sweetheart. They've known each other since they were, well, basically born. My mom always told him that Jessica's mom was in the birthing room next to hers, and Tyler and Jessica's beds were right next to each other in the nursary. They started going out their freshman year, and have been lovebirds ever since. I met my best friend in preschool. Oliver Oken.

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm in love with him, right? Well, you're partly right. See, he moved after our sophomore year. That's tenth grade, for all the third graders out there. He never told me where he was moving to, though. Which sucks. 'Cause now, since Miley moved back to Tennessee to live with her aunt dolly, I've been bestfriendless. Although, I did keep my friendship with Matt Marshall after he broke up with me for Amber Addison. We're still great friends, and Ashley got fed up with Amber always being rude to her, so we started hanging out, and we're good friends. But I miss my BEST friends.

One in particular. I've liked Oliver since, well, it was in fourth grade. I was in BIG trouble with Mrs. Idle, because I "accidently" put a live frog in her pencil drawer. Hey, I was a kid. It happens.

Anyway, she gave me detention, and I didn't want to be the only one in Mrs. Idle's detention room. A lot of people say it's haunted. And Oliver knew I was deathly afraid of ghosts. So, he shot a spitball at her forehead just so he could be with me in detention. I thought that was so sweet. Nobody wants to get detention, but Oliver did, just so I wouldn't be alone in a haunted room. I've been in love with him ever since.

Only in reality, I never got to tell him how I feel. And since he never told me where he was moving to, I doubt I'll ever get the chance.

Okay, back to the present. My grandparents called my mom a week ago and told her they needed help on their farm. They live in Tennessee. A small town called Fayetteville. I went there when I was really little to ride ponies. But, I don't remember much. Just lots and lots of grandma's cookies!

My mom told them I was available for the summer. School was out, and I had no friends to hang out with, so I thought, "why not?" and reluctantly agreed.

So, here I am, packing all my needed things, and about ready to leave for the airport. By plane, it'll only take me about four hours to get there. By car, it would take me over a week. So I quickly agreed to spend my savings on first class plane tickets. I shut my suit case, tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, looked in the mirror, shut my eyes, let out a huge breath, opened my eyes and smiled. "Let's get country...y'all."

I walked out my room, and downstairs. I said goodbye to the folks, Tyler, and Jessica, then my dad drove me to the airport.

The four hour plane ride really felt like seven days. I might has well been on a car ride. I was woken by the stewardess' voice on the intercom. "Attention, first class travelers. The plane will be landing in T-minus five minutes. Please secure your belongings, and fasten your safety restraints. Thank you for choosing Airway Planes."

I slid the safety restraint over my slim body, and rolled my head back to the overhead compartment, opening it, then pulling out my purse, and toothbrush bag. I waited, and we finally landed.

Fayetteville's airport is awful small, I thought, pulling my rolling travel bag over the capins, and onto the concrete. Planes circled above my head. I looked around, and saw a tall man with gray hair under a gray cap. "Grandpa." I said softly to myself, letting a smile invade my face. I was seeing my grandpa for the first time since Christmas two years ago.

"Hey, kiddo." He grinned. Oh, how could I forget grandpa's grin? I ran over to him and jumped into a hug. "Grandpa!" I yelled softly, shutting my eyes, and hugging him tightly. I pulled back and looked up at him. "Well, well, well, look at you!" He said, looking me over. "You're not the fifteen year old girl I saw two Christmasses ago, are you?" He laughed.

"No, I'm not, Grandpa. I'm the seventeen year old girl ready to work on your farm." I laughed. He slid his arm around me and we began walking toward his truck. "Well, then! Let's get you home. Your grandma's been buggin' me about seein' ya for the last three days. She's been so excited. She fixed your favorite cookies. Chocolate chip with a hint of cinnamon."

"Yum!" I giggled.

"And just so you know, you won't be the only one working on the farm. About a year ago, we hired a boy just your age to help, too. So you wouldn't be lonely."

"Oh, joy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He opened the passenger door for me, and I got in. I couldn't wait to see my grandma.

"OH!" My grandma yelled, tossing her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I patted her bag and hugged her tightly. "Grandma!"

"Lemme look atcha." She said, pinching my cheeks, then hugging me again. "Earl, she's gotten so big. She looks just like her momma."

"Edna, will you give the kid a break, you're gonna squeeze the life right outta her." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen ya in so long. You've grown into a fine young woman. But, no since wastin' time. We gotta getcha in some workin' clothes. Lucy needs milkin', and the stables need cleanin'."

"Good lord, I thought that boy done took care of them stables!" Grandpa said, following us into the backyard overlooking more that a thousand acres.

"Earl, go tell that boy our granddaughter's here and he needs to show her around."

"Alright, honey." He said, walking outside. Grandma pulled me into a room upstairs.

"This here used to be your momma's room. She left all her ole workin' clothes here. I suppose they should be about your size. So go on and get ready. Pick anything you like, don't matter what, just as long as you can get it dirty, and we'll see ya outside."

"Alright, Grandma." I said, as she left the room. I slid on some ripped jeans, and a longtailed football jersey I found. I looked on the back of it. Heh, this must've been daddy's. It has my last name on it! Truscott in small white letters, then the number "23" in very large white letters. I slid it on. Perfect fit. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and walked downstairs. I was ready to work.

I looked around in the field, and saw grandma and grandpa, and ran up to them. "Hey, y'all." I smiled. Grandma put her arm around me, and turned to the boy standing next to grandpa. I could hardly see his face, though. He was lookin' at the ground, shovelin' some grass into a foremine.

"Oliver, this here is Mr. Lemin and I's granddaughter, Lillian. Lillian, this is Oliver Oken."

My eyes shot up, and his did too. My mouth turned into a shocked smile. "Oliver?!" I yelled.

"Lilly?!" He yelled, and I ran and jumped into his arms for a hug. I didn't care that he was covered in dirt. I was just shocked that I could see him for the first time! Wow, can you say, "Best Summer Ever"?

**A/N- Haha, well, watcha think? Reviews would be nice. :)**


	2. Town Tour

**A/N-Hey guys(: Callie, here. Here's chapter two! Hope y'all like it. I had so much fun writing it. Lol. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own anything except Earl and Edna Lemin.**

_Chapter 2_

"_Town Tour"_

Edna stood there shocked that they knew each other. "You two know each other?" She decided to say.

"Oliver and I went to school together back in California, grandma. He moved away a couple years ago, and I hadn't seen him since."

"I see. Well, then." She clasped her fingers together, and put her hands down on her apron. "I suppose you need her show her around the ranch, Oliver." She said sweetly, then turned to her husband. "Earl, conference time in the kitchen."

The Lemins kindly walked back into the house and shut the screen door.

"Alrighty, Lilly. This is the-" Oliver began, but was shut up by a sensation coming from his arm. She hit him. "Ow, what?!"

"You haven't spoken to me since the day you left. You didn't even tell me where you were moving to! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lilly threw her hands in the air.

"I sent you a text message while I was on the plane!" He defended himself. "It said where I was going!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked, her arms crossed against her chest. He pulled a cellphone from his back pocket and dialed a few things. "Look."

He shoved the phone in her face and she read what was on the screen.

Status: Sent  
Destination: Lillian Truscott  
Date: 6/25/07  
Time: 5:47 am

Lilly, If you need me, I'll be in Fayetteville, Tennessee.  
It's about two hundred miles away from where Miley is.  
We'll be listed. Call me.  
Bye, Oliver." 

Her jaw dropped in shock. "Oliver, I never got this text."

"I sent it directly to your phone. Straight out of my call log." He said. She looked at his cellphone's phonebook. There were lots of names on here, but she flipped to find her own. "Lillian Truscott – 555-6403"

"Well, that _is_ my number." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Hmph." She scrunched up her face in thought, trying to remember what happened the day after he left. Well, it was sent at 5:47 in the morning. So, obviously, she was asleep. Who came over that day? Oh, right! Ashley did!

_Lilly was asleep in her cozy bed, when she was woken up by someone tugging on her nightshirt. "What? What? Leave me alone!" She mumbled into her pillow._

"_Lil!" The voice called. "Lil, wake up!"_

_Lilly strained, then finally shifted over and woke up to reveal Ashley looking over at her. She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her left eye. "Ash, what now?"_

_Ashley sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled Lilly's stuffed giraffe, Dr. Bobokins in her lap. "I just came over to check on you. You sounded really upset last night online. I was worried about you all night."_

"_What time is it?"_

_Ashley glanced at the clock. "Around noon."_

"_Oh, god. Oliver." She whispered, burrying her face in her hands. _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a dadgum second. Is that what this is about? Mr. Wannabe-Jock has you this upset? Lil, come on!" Ashley playfully hit Lilly's leg. "Lil, do you love Oliver?" Ashley asked, changing the joking mood into a concerned one._

"_Maybe, I dunno." Lilly groaned, falling backwards and shoving her head under a pillow. Ashley stood up, and put Dr. Bobokins back. She walked to the nightstand and began messing with her stuff. "Well, I am gonna be at the mall until four so if you wanna hang-" She was cut off when she saw Lilly's cellphone. She saw that the front screen said, "NEW TXT"_

_But you all know Ashley, she had to peak while Lilly was hidden. But she had to cover the silence. She picked up her cellphone and opened it. "-just call me and I'll meet you in the foodcourt, 'kay?"_

_She pressed, "Okay" and the text came up. It was from Oliver. She read it silently, and glanced up. Oliver's in Tennessee. Wait, she doesn't want to loose her best friend to some guy. She glanced at Lilly, then back at the text. She licked her lips, and clicked "Options" and "Delete"._

_Because of one button, Lilly would never know where Oliver was...until now, of course._

"Ugh!" Lilly exclaimed. "What?" Oliver asked, taking his cellphone away from her.

"Ashley deleted that message!" Lilly whined, then pulled her cellphone from her back pocket, and dialed collect.

"_Operator."_

"Yes, can I make a collect call to Ashley Dewitt?"

"_What listing?"_

"Malibu, California."

"_Please hold while we connect you."_

"Mmhmm." Lilly waited while cheerful elevator music echoed from the other end. She glanced up at Oliver, who was leaning against his truck, with one hand in his pocket, and the other fooling with his cellphone. She took her attention back to her phone when the music ended with the line ringing.

"_Hello?" _An elderly korean voice cheered from the other line.

"Hi, Mrs. Dewitt, Can I talk to Ashley, please?" Lilly smiled to herself, patiently waiting to yell at her "So-Called" Best friend.

"_Certainly, Lilly. Hold on, let me get her."_

"Alright."

"_Hello?" _A younger, more american voice said.

"ASHLEY!"

"_What-ey?"_

"Think back. Two years ago. The day after Oliver left. You came to my house. Did you look at my cellphone?"

"_W-well, I might have...peaked."_ Peaked. She might have _peaked._ Jesus! Just come out and say it, for christ's sake!

"Ashley Eloise Dewitt! Did you delete a message from Oliver?"

Silence came from the other line, and Lilly got nervous, thinking Ashley hung up, not wanting to confess. Only, to Lilly's dismay, she did infact confess. At more things than one.

"_OKAY, OKAY! I did it. I was jealous because you were gonna call him, fall in love with him, and move to live with him and I would never see you again! I didn't want that happening! I'm sorry! Are you P-Oed?"_ Ashley always did little abbreviations like that. Like, "P-Oed" for "Pissed Off".

Lilly sighed. "No, I'm not. You know you're my best friend. And I'd never just forget about you. But hey, I'm on collect, so I can't talk long. I have to go. Oliver says hi. Love ya, chou."

And with that, Lilly hung up.

"Well...?" Oliver asked, his eyes shining, holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, while putting her cell back in her pocket. He finally gave in, and started laughing. Then stopped, and grabbed his shovel. "You have changed so much, Truscott. It's completely unbelievable."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe," Oliver said. "Now, hop in the truck. There's lots of places I need to show you."

So, I climbed in the passenger side and fastened my seatbelt. He stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine. We pulled out onto the pavement. "Are there ever any cars around here?"

Oliver licked his lips, then looked through the rearview mirror. "Not usually," He answered.

"Oh," I snuggled back in my seat, and felt the car slow down. "Okay, this is the dairy. It's owned by Lloyd Freedman. He lives about, say, half a mile down Gunners Avenue. Moving on."

I felt special, getting a great tour of such a small town. I mean, compared to Malibu, this is like...a town for a rat or something. A couple blocks over, we were at the next stop. "Here's the fairgrounds. Every year, your grandma and grandpa take Milly, their prized pig and enter her up in the pig contest. And every year, they lose to Jackie and Ed Olsson. They won the first year. 'Course, back then, Milly was only a piglet and could actually perform the required tricks. Anyway. The fairgrounds is where all the teens come to ride the rides and stuff. Bonfires, Lakings, stuff like that."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"Not recently. I did when I first moved out here. That's where I met Sheryl." He said, then quickly shut his mouth afterwards.

"Who's Sheryl?" I asked, curiously.

He cleared his throat. "No one. Next stop."

So we rode another fifteen minutes, then we reached the next stop. "This is the town's mall. _You'd_ probably spend most your time here. Wouldn't be surprising." He laughed. "It's a good twenty minutes away from the farm, but it has some of the _best_ stores."

"Right," I laughed. "Where to next?"

"One more place." A smirk appeared on his lips as he put it in reverse, and backed up, then sped out onto the road again.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a place where there was absolutely no buildings. "Uhh, Oliver? Hate to bust your bubble, but...there ain't no dang buildings here!" He laughed, and pointed to a big, wait, REALLY big puddle of water. "See that? That's the creek. My favorite hangout. All the teens come here." He laughed. "There's the dock, the rope we jump from, and a tire swing floating just above it. There ain't no fish in there. That damn dairy took them all out. So we can't come fishin' anymore. But, I never did like to anyway."

Before he could continue, his cellphone went off. He pulled it out of the cupholder and sat back in his seat, flipped it open, and pressed it to his ear. "Oken."

"_Where are you? I'm at Mr. and Mrs. Lemin's, and you're not."_ An unheard voice chirped from the other line.

"I'm out showin' around their grandkid. I'll be back soon. I'll drop her off, and pick you up."

"_Sounds great, Olliekins. I love you."_

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

And with that, he hung up. "Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my gir- uhh. That was my friend Sheryl. I mentioned her earlier. Her parents are fighting, so she went to your grandparents and I wasn't there so she wants me to come pick her up and take her somewhere. You mind if I cut this tour short and make a detour back to the farm?"

"No, not at all." I said through gritted teeth, and sunk back into my chair. Whoopdy. Freaking. Doo.


	3. Screaming

**A/N-** Hey guys. Alright, listen up. At the end of chapter 2, it went to Lilly's point of view and I didn't warn you or anything. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that I do that a lot. I change POVs without saying anything. You have to just tell that usually my POVs will be between the main characters. Like, say it says, "I looked at Lilly, and frowned." That would obviously be Oliver's POV. Or, if it said, "Oliver looked at me and frowned." It would be Lilly's. See where I'm going with this? Good. Moving on.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own. Anything. Not even the song in this chapter that Lilly sings. It's the bridge from the song, "Everywhere To Me".

_Chapter Three_

"_Screaming"_

The rest of the car ride home, Oliver never said anything. Neither did I. We were both silent, until he turned the radio on, and rockabilly music blared from the speakers. I shivered. Well, what can I say, I'm not much of a "country" type gal. I'm more, "Kelly Clarkson" and "Hilary Duff".

We pulled into the long gravel road, and he killed the engine. I undid my seatbelt, opened the car door, and got out. My white cowboy boots hit the pavement, and a girl stood in front of the car to greet us. Oliver walked up to her, slid his left arm around her waist, kissed her cheek, and turned back to me. "Lilly, this is Sheryl Westleig."

"Hi!" She smiled, extending her arm. I smiled back, and shook her hand. "I'm Lillian Truscott. Call me Lilly."

"Alrighty," She grinned. Sheryl was a pretty girl, she had curly, dark red hair, high cheek bones, a slim body, and brown eyes. "So, Ollie, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just go tell Mr. and Mrs. Lemin I'm leaving." He said, walking back up to the house. I watched as Sheryl got in the passenger side of Oliver's truck. I ran to catch up with him. "How do you know her?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know her?" I repeated. As if he didn't hear me the first time. Please.

"Oh, uh. Just from around." He answered. My face scrunched up as I followed him into the house. Grandma was sitting at the table, and grandpa was in his chair reading the newspaper. "Bye, Mrs. Lemin, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, let me get my check book!" Grandma said, on her way upstairs. Oliver stopped her, "No, that's okay. You can pay me in the morning. I'm kinda in a rush."

"Alright, if you say so." She smiled. "You drive careful."

"Yes, ma'am" He laughed, leaving and shutting the screen door without so much as a "Goodbye" to me. Grandma put her arms on my shoulders. "Somethin' wrong, dear?"

"What makes you ask?"

"You look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and rest. While you were gone, I fixed it up a little more to look like your room back home. Your momma sent me a picture."

"Thanks, Grammy." I said, hugging her. "You're welcome, darlin'." She said, patting my back, then I headed upstairs and silently watched as she sat on the arm of Grandpa's chair. "Oh, Earl. She's growin'up so much."

"Now, how come you never decorate my room whenever I'm tired?" Grandpa said.

"There ain't enough time in the world." She replied, making me laugh, and continue to walk upstairs.

XxX

"How do you know her?" Sheryl asked me, flickering with the buttons on the radio. I sighed and rested my wrists on the top of the steering wheel. "We knew each other back in California."

"Did you ever have something with her?" She asked, again. I rolled my eyes, and pulled my arms down to grip either side of the wheel. "No, we were only friends, Sheryl."

"Pft. You could've fooled me by the way she looked at you."

"Whatever. Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just drop me off at Becky's"

Rebecca Green. One of the nicest girls in Fayetteville. Incredibly innocent at ALL times. She never wants to get in trouble. But she LOVES to have fun. No, I never dated her. But I can't say I haven't asked her out.

I pulled into the trailer park, passed twelve mobile homes, and reached the thirteenth one, where a barefoot girl with blonde pigtails was standing outside wearing a pink tube top that showed a lot of her stomach, and cutoff shorts with little strands hanging down. "Hey Becky!" Sheryl waved out of the rolled-down window. "I'll see ya later, honey." She leaned over, kissed my cheek, jumped out of the car and ran up to her best friend.

I put one hand on the seat's back next to me, and looked out the back window, reversed, and drove home.

XxX

I sat on my bed thinking about Oliver. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably making out with his little girlfriend. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. And he obviously thinks I am. My guitar was in my lap, and a notebook was in front of me, with a black pen laying ontop of it. I strummed my slender fingers over the six strings.

"And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so"

I stopped, picked up the pen, and jotted that down. I heard my cellphone go off. I leaned over to the nightstand and picked it up, looked at the screen, gasped, flipped it open, and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?!" I said excitedly.

"_I hear someone's in Tennessee and didn't tell me."_

"Miley!" I giggled.

"_Any way you can come up to Nashville tonight?"_

"Nah, my car's back in California, and I doubt my grandparents will drive me up there."

Before she could answer, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called, the door opened to reveal my grandpa. "Hey, I'll call you back, Miley."

I closed my phone shut, and sat it on the nightstand. "Yes?"

"Your grandma and I have a surprise for you. Come on outside."

XxX

"It's not much, but...It's a way to get around." Grandpa said. My jaw dropped. It was a beautiful red convertible. Definitely something NOT seen around these parts. "Oh, my! Thank you grammy!" I hugged grandma. "Thank you, grampy!" I smiled, then hopped in the car Dukes-Of-Hazzard style. The keys were wrapped in a red bow laying on the passenger seat. I smiled, picked them up, and dug them into the ignition. And like that, the engine purred.

"Be careful! Oh, and wear your seatbelt! And stop at the stop signs! Oh, and don't forget to look BOTH ways, okay?"

"Grammy! I get it. I'll be fine!" I smiled, and sped out onto the road.

"YEEHAW!" I yelled, laughing, and throwing an arm up in the air. Of course, I was the only one on the road. The wind was blowing my hair all which ways, and the steering wheel spun so purely. It's like that car was MADE for me!

I drove around for three hours. It was getting dark, and I was headed home, until I passed the fairgrounds and saw a bunch of kids sitting around a fire. I parked the car, and got out. Oliver saw me, and waved, then ran up to me. "Hey, where'd you get the car?"

"My grandparents. What are y'all doing out here?"

"A laking. Wanna join us? I'll introduce you." He said, as both of us walked up to all the other teens. "Lilly, this is Janie, Jason, Bud, Becky, Jarred, Jen, Peyton, and you know Sheryl. Everyone, this is Lilly."

"Hey," They all said simultaneously. "Hi." I waved and smiled shyly.

Outside, I was dressed to fit in with these rednecks. But, Inside, I was screaming.

**A/N-** Haha, thanks to "lilkimba50" for that last line. Review(:


End file.
